


The Camera Kid and A Little Bird

by annubkb



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annubkb/pseuds/annubkb
Summary: Based on comics by the amazing ceara-banana (ceara-banana.tumblr.com), Jason and Tim's first meeting, Jason finding out who exactly Tim was once upon a time, and Dick finding out they're together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The comics that inspired this are: http://ceara-banana.tumblr.com/post/157297777848/for-my-next-trick-i-will-continue-getting and http://ceara-banana.tumblr.com/post/157337624713/im-going-full-fluff-for-these-prompts and http://ceara-banana.tumblr.com/post/157382382153/im-sorry-if-its-unreadable-im-really-tired-and 
> 
> Seeing these comics slayed me. They filled my little Jaytim heart with joy. I literally squealed when I saw them. Wow. I hope I did them at least a little justice.

It was late, past two, and Tim was still wandering the street, hoping to find a good vantage point. His pictures came out better if he was higher up, but he hadn’t encountered anything that looked like an easy climb.

He was so busy looking for a spot that he didn’t notice the streetlight above him until he was bathed in its yellow light. A bad mistake to make.

“That’s a nice camera you got there, kid!” A voice called from behind him. Tim whirled around to face the source. A man, scruffy and much larger than him stepped into the light and grabbed one of Tim’s arms before he could run off. “Mind if I take a closer look?”

“Let me go!” Tim said desperately, squirming in the man’s grip. Terror flooded through him, and with it came a rush of adrenaline. He tightened his grip on his camera and thrashed around, trying to get loose.

He had little success. An unfriendly grin spread on the man’s face.

“Come on, give it to me and I’ll let you go home in one piece,” he offered, like it was a good offer. Tim stopped fighting for a moment to decide if it was worth it. His parents would be so mad if he lost the camera.

“HEY!” someone shouted. Tim’s heart jumped – the voice sounded familiar.

“What now—” the man, the mugger, was cut off by two feet in his face as none other than Robin jumped onto him, knocking him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Tim’s eyed widened as he took in the sight before him. He itched to take a picture, but his body was frozen, unresponsive. He wondered suddenly if he was dreaming, if he’d never actually left his house that night, and had gone to bed instead.

Robin turned to him, taller than Tim had thought. “Hey, you okay there?” He stood right in front of Tim, _talking_ to him, in the red, yellow and green, looking satisfied and mildly concerned. If it wasn’t a dream, it was a dream come true.

It took all Tim had to splutter out, “You—you…You are…”

“Robin, Boy Wonder, at your service,” he said, with a flourish and a bow. Tim’s heart did a funny little skip as he watched. “Anyone tell you you shouldn’t be out this late?”

It was too much. Tim couldn’t speak. Robin was right there, overwhelming him. Tim had pictures and glimpses but he never thought he’d get close enough to Robin to see Jason Wayne’s blue eyes behind the mask, though he’d known they were there.  

“…Kid?” Robin prompted. Still, Tim said nothing. Robin squatted down in front of him, looking him over, before he put a hand to Tim’s forehead. Tim bit back a squeak. “Mh, you look a little shaken.”

Tim felt shaken. Robin had touched him. His face was probably as red as Robin’s chestpiece.

“I’ll take you home, okay?” Robin said, holding his hand out. Tim looked at it, palm up in front of him, then at Robin’s earnest face. He still couldn’t force any words out of his mouth, but he managed to place his hand in Robin’s gloved one. His hand was immediately warmer.

“Alright, then. Where do you live?” Tim pulled him toward his house, away from the unconscious mugger still lying under the streetlight. When they reached the big house, Tim clambered up the fire escape with Robin following behind him. Tim wished he could make his mouth say something, anything.

Robin helped him through the window, saying, “Okay. Here you go.” He perched on Tim’s windowsill, glancing around the room briefly before addressing Tim.

“Well, I gotta go, now. Bad guys to catch and all that.” He gave Tim a jaunty two-fingered salute and a bright grin. “Pleasure meeting you, kid.” He turned to jump out the window.

Finally, in the face of Robin leaving, Tim found his voice. “Wait!”

Robin turned back to him, looking confused. He waited patiently for Tim to say something. Only then did Tim realize he had nothing else to say. What could he possibly say to convey everything he felt? The gratitude, the wonder, the happiness…

Well, actions spoke louder than words. Tim stepped forward, his face flushing, then leaned up on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Robin’s cheek.

 “Thank you,” Tim said warmly to an uncharacteristically silent Robin.  “Now go! You have bad guys to catch!”

A small smile, gentler than his bright grin, spread on Robin’s face.

“See ya,” Robin said. Tim watched him fire his grappling gun at a distant rooftop, jumping off the windowsill and swinging into the night.

 _So cool_ , Tim thought. He realized he hadn’t ended up with any pictures, but decided that it was worth it. Meeting Robin was worth every second of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Jason flung the door to his bedroom open, pleased but not surprised to see Tim on his bed, wearing one of his shirts. Tim had his tablet in his lap, but looked up from it as Jason shed his jacket and dropped it on the floor.

“Okay, Timbers, no fooling around tonight,” Jason said. He flopped face first onto the bed.

“As you see me right now, I’m devastated,” Tim drawled, and Jason could practically hear the smirk in his voice. Jason smiled into the mattress. “Why is that though?” Tim asked.

“I haven’t slept in two days,” Jason explained, turning his face toward Tim instead of talking into the bed.

“Ah, bad guys to catch and all that?” Tim asked, a small, knowing smile on his lips.

Jason stared at him.

“What?”

“You—” Jason started, his mind whirring. Tim gave him a confused look, waiting for Jason to go on. It had been _years_ , but Jason remembered saying that exact phrase.

He’d only been Robin for a bit, and he was on his way out with Batman when he’d spotted someone trying to take a camera off a kid. Batman had let him deal with it himself, so Jason had taken the time to escort the kid home. The kid had been small, adorable, and clearly starstruck by Robin, if his constant blushing was anything to go by.

The memory echoed in his head. 

_“Well I gotta go, now. Bad guys to catch and all that.”_

_“Now go! You have bad guys to catch!”_

“It was you!” Jason cried suddenly.

Tim jumped and nearly dropped his tablet. “What?!”

Jason grinned, noticing that Tim had the same wide blue eyes as the kid in his memory.

“That night… the kid with the camera!” he insisted excitedly. Tim’s entire face flushed. He looked mortified.

“N-no, it wasn’t!” Tim argued, still endearingly red.

“Yes, it was! Ohmygosh, Tim, you were so cute!” Jason said with a laugh and lunged for Tim, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist. Tim dropped his tablet and put one hand on Jason’s face, one on his arm, trying to pry him off.

“Shut up, I can’t believe you only realized this now!” he said as he shoved at Jason, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. The flush had spread down his neck, and Jason grinned widely.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed, we’ve all been damsels in distress.” Tim huffed and pushed at him again, but Jason had locked his arms around Tim, and, well, he was a bit stronger.

A thought occurred to him.  “What were you doing out so late with a camera, anyways? I’ve always wondered.” At that Tim stopped trying to push him off. Jason looked up at Tim, who looked away instead of meeting his gaze.

He mumbled something unintelligible.

 “What was that?” Jason prompted, grinning.

“I wanted to see you,” Tim said finally. The grin slid off Jason’s face, replaced with a fluttering in his stomach. “I took pictures of you back then,” Tim admitted, still blushing brightly. Jason gazed at him for a second, his heart doing some very Dick Grayson-esque flips in his chest.

“That’s the cutest shit ever, Timbers, c’mere,” he murmured, grinning again as he pulled Tim down to the bed, leaning over him to press kisses along his jaw.

Tim laughed. “Ah, ah, ah! I thought you said no fooling around?” He pushed Jason playfully, but smiled as Jason continued placing kisses on his face.

“I take it back,” Jason said, nuzzling into the crook of Tim’s neck.

“Zero self-control,” Tim scolded, but his hands were in Jason’s hair.

Jason grinned as he pulled back. “Say, how does it feel, sleeping with your idol?”

Tim groaned, rolling his eyes. “I never should have told you that.”

Jason laughed and bent down to kiss Tim properly, overflowing with happiness.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick flung open the door to Jason’s room, excited.  “Hey, Jaybird, I let myself in, you wanna—” he cut himself off, eyes widening at the sight before him. In Jason’s bed was not only Jason, the sheets barely covering him, but Tim, propped up on one arm, a fond smile fading from his face.

They were in bed. Together.

 “AAAAH!” Dick screamed, his brain sending error messages to the rest of him.

“Dick!” Jason shouted over him. “Don’t freak out!”

“I’m not freaking out!” Dick insisted, his eyes flicking between Jason, who had sat up carefully without displacing the sheets, and Tim, who looked both mortified and disgruntled.

“Then stop screaming…” Tim muttered, rolling his eyes, though the effect was a bit ruined by how flushed he was.

“How long has this been going on?!” Dick demanded, glaring at his two brothers.

“T-There’s nothing going on!” Tim said. “We’re just—”

“‘Nothing going on’?!” Dick interrupted. “You’re _naked_ , Jay.” Jason gave him an exasperated look. “And Tim, you have a huge hickey on your neck.” Tim immediately clapped his hand to the side of his neck, his blush deepening.

Then, Dick processed the situation fully. “Oh my God. Tim had sex. Tim had sex with Jason.” He put his hands on either side of his face, pulling at his skin. Jason began to laugh as Dick turned around, his mind trying to no avail to come up with any other possible explanation.

Behind him, Tim grouched, “Stop laughing, Jay, you’re in just as much trouble as me—wait, why are you so shocked I’m having sex?!” Tim snapped. Dick ignored Tim’s sudden annoyance, realizing what he had to do.

“I need to tell the others,” he said, mostly to himself.

“NO!” Tim shouted, but Dick had already pulled out his phone and dialed the entire family on a group call. Barbara picked up first, and Dick quickly explained what had happened, as the others joined the call.

“They say it’s been months, Babs! Can you believe it?! How could they hide it from us for so long?!” he yelled. He, Jason, and Tim had relocated to the dining room, where Jason sat in his boxers, eating cereal, while Tim pressed his face into the table, and Dick paced.

Barbara sighed. “I’m sorry to tell you, Dick, but I’ve known about them for weeks.”

“WHAT?!”

“Well, both of them going offline for two hours at the same time every other night was bound to make me suspicious,” she reasoned. Dick let out a noise that could probably be considered a wail.

Alfred piped up. “I’m afraid I was also already aware of Master Jason and Master Tim’s relationship.”

“Wha—Well, that’s not really surprising actually, Alfred,” Dick said, remembering halfway through his shock that Alfred knew everything.

 “Yeah, and when confronted, Tim can’t lie to save his life,” Stephanie added, having joined the call.

“Steph, you know too?” Dick shouted. Was he the only one? “…Cass?” he tried, hoping she’d missed it.

“Yes,” Cass said calmly, and Dick’s hopes fell. She knew too, of course. It had been too much to hope that Cass of all people might have missed something like that.   

“Everyone knows, Grayson,” Damian drawled.

“Even you, Damian?!” Dick whimpered, wondering how come everyone knew but him.

Damian scoffed. “Of course, who do you take me for? I would have noticed even if those two imbeciles had actually _tried_ to hide it.”

Dick sighed, and tried his last resort, the only person who’d been silent up till then.

“Bruce?” he asked.

There was no response.

“Bruce?” he repeated. Bruce said nothing. “Oh my God, you didn’t know?!”

Steph burst into laughter. “World’s Greatest Detective, ladies and gentlemen!” she announced, cackling to herself.

“You disappoint me, father,” Damian chimed in, sounding frustrated.  

“Alfred,” Bruce said, hanging up the phone and slumping onto his oldest friend’s shoulder.

“It’s alright, sir,” Alfred said, patting him on the back.  

“How could I miss that?” Bruce whined. A horrifying thought struck him. “I’m getting old.”

 


End file.
